


The Lion and the Direwolf

by tylerandburnham



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerandburnham/pseuds/tylerandburnham
Summary: Missing scene from the Game of Thrones series finale. Tyrion and Sansa talk of reuniting.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	The Lion and the Direwolf

The Lion and the Direwolf

“Lady Sansa.”

Tyrion stepped inside Sansa’s tent in King’s Landing. Sansa’s brother, Bran, now King Bran the Broken, had offered her chambers inside what was left of the Red Keep, but she had politely refused. Too many painful memories. Painful was an understatement.

Sansa stood up behind her desk, a sad smile on her face. She motioned Tyrion to two chairs that faced each other off to the side. He followed her and they sat down opposite each other.

Tyrion began again, making an attempt at a smile, “You asked to speak to me Lady Sansa. Or should I be addressing you as Queen Sansa?”

Sansa’s smile turned genuine as she poured a cup of wine for herself and Tyrion. “Yes. It’s a bit premature but I will be crowned once I am back in Winterfell.”

Tyrion eyed her thoughtfully while he accepted the cup of wine. Sansa had gotten what she wanted. Freedom for the North. Safety and security. He was happy for her. She has only grown more beautiful, he thought. A slant of afternoon light cut through the tent lighting her hair on fire. What was it the Wildings called people like her. Sun kissed? He had to stop thoughts like these. What might have beens we’re making him miserable.

“Queen Sansa. It has a nice ring to it.”

“So does Hand of the King,” said Sansa. “You were right, Bran, will make a good king.”

“Maybe I’m more clever than you thought?” quipped Tyrion. 

Sansa nodded her head becoming solemn. “Once the slaughter was done I had to hurry here to make sure you and Jon kept your heads.” She raised her eyebrows. “Admit it. Your witty remarks have nearly gotten you killed before. I thought you might talk yourself into your grave.”

Tyrion’s thoughts turned to Jon. He knew the last of the Starks had said goodbye to their brother-turned-cousin earlier that day. “I am sorry about Jon. He deserved so much better. It was not what I had hoped for him. He is a good man. He is...like your father, an honorable man who did what was right, even when it was difficult, even when it cost him everything. He was a leader who united people and did what he could to combat evil. But at least he will live.”

“At least he will live,” agreed Sansa. “Like my father he wasn’t a good player of the game of thrones. But he would have made a good king. He has a large heart and cares about the people.” Sansa looked at Tyrion directly, “As you do.”

Tyrion’s mind cast back to the sack of King’s Landing, his eye pricking with tears. “I thought I could save them. I thought she was… I thought I could…I didn’t expect…”

“I know.” Sansa said gently. She suddenly stood up. “Would you care for a walk?”

Tyrion stood up, swiped at his eyes a moment, and then gave a wide smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. The two stepped outside the tent and walked on the sand, along the water. On the other side was King’s Landing, a city in need of rebuilding both physically and emotionally. They both stared at what remained of the Red Keep in the distance. 

Sansa spoke first. “I don’t have many happy memories there. But the happy memories I do have were thanks to the Tyrells, and...to you.” She glanced quickly at Tyrion. “You were always kind to me. You promised to never hurt me and you never did. I didn’t always appreciate you or trust you as I should. Maybe things would have been different… And I’m sorry about that. And I’m sorry I ran off after Joffrey’s wedding. I didn’t realize they would blame you. I knew you didn’t do it. All I was thinking was escaping.”

“I should have taken you away to Casterly Rock after our marriage. We probably wouldn’t have been allowed to leave though.”

Sansa then took a deep breath. “Families are complicated. I was awful to Jon when we were young. You were all the family I had in King’s Landing. I have no love in my heart for your sister. Your brother was admirable in keeping his word, coming North to fight with us to stop the White Walkers. He kept his promise to my mother, sending Brienne to help us. She saved my life. If she saw something good in him, there was something good in him. What I’m trying to say, badly, is that I’m sorry for your loss. For losing your family.”

There was a hitch in Tyrion’s voice as he spoke. “My sister hated me. She would have killed me if she could have. She blamed me for the death of our mother, for being what I am. I should never have trusted her. You were right about that. But my brother... At least I got to talk to him...before the end. I finally got to repay the favor he showed me by helping me escape being wrongly executed for Joffrey’s murder. I wouldn’t have survived my childhood without him. You have no idea what it was like growing up… I had hoped he would have lived and if that was with Cersi, if that’s what he wanted to be happy... I’m sorry he didn’t stay with Brienne. She would have made him happy. I’m not sure he felt that he deserved to be happy. He knew how horrible Cersi was and loved her anyway. And now I am the last Lannister.”

Sansa stopped. She took a deep breath. “The old me is gone. The young girl that came here with her father and sister. The girl who dreamed of handsome knights, marrying the prince, and eventually becoming Queen. I’ve finally learned how to see better and play the game of thrones. I should after learning from the best, the most ruthless players. I’m colder than I used to be.”

Tyrion looked at Sansa concerned. “Lady Sansa… Queen…”

Sansa smiled at him. “Just Sansa. We were married once after all.”

“Sansa,” Tyrion began again. “A lot has happened in our lives that have changed us, made us stronger because we had to be strong, but at our core we are still the same people we always were. You are still the…” He trailed off. For a few moments he said nothing and then, taking a breath started again. “I’m sorry we didn’t marry under different circumstances. I had hoped that one day, once you knew me, you could grow to love me. I know that’s impossible now.”

Sansa sat down gently on a rock next to the ocean. She looked at him. “When I was distraught over my father trying to break off my engagement to Joffrey, he told me that when I was older he would match me to a high lord who was worthy of me. A man who was brave and gentle and strong. I told you, you were the best of them.”

Tyrion sat across from her on the rock across from her. He laughed a laugh without humor. “As honorable as your father was, I don’t think he had me in mind.” He continued, “In any case, you said it wouldn’t work out because my divided loyalties would be a problem. Despite a change in rulers, that hasn’t changed. I’m still the Hand of the King of the six kingdoms, even if he is your brother.”

“The demon monkey and the disgraced daughter of a traitor. You said we were perfect for each other.”

“Well,” Tyrion said with a heavy heart, “I’m still the demon monkey but you are no longer the disgraced daughter of a traitor. You’re the Queen in the North. You’ll wed a Northern Lord who won’t be able to conceive of his good fortune. Your heirs will rule the north in perpetuity.”

Sansa turned her attention to Tyrion. “Jon told us that if we only trust the people we grow up with we won’t make many allies. Besides, your loyalty is to my brother, not a queen bent on destroying us all. Westeros is at peace. The North is independent and secure. I said your divided loyalties would become a problem. I was wrong. You have always been loyal to me. You have protected me when I couldn’t protect myself and when I could. You looked after me and cared for me. You have a good heart. You tried to save the people of Westeros, all the people who couldn’t protect themselves. You are a good man, Tyrion.”

Sansa took a deep breath. “Our families were tricked into starting this bloody war. It’s time to bind up the wounds in both kingdoms. I will soon be Queen in the North and I will decide for myself who I will marry. Our marriage could do that.” Sansa suddenly hesitant, glanced away and then back again at Tyrion.

At a loss for words, not even daring to hope what he was hearing was true, he took Sansa’s hand and brought it to his lips kissing it gently. He continued to hold her hand and look at her. “Sansa, I love you. I have loved you since before our marriage and I will love you until the end of my days. I am not the husband of your dreams, I know. And I’m done for myself with political wedding alliances for their own sake. I...I want more in a wife.” 

Sansa jerked her hand a bit, feeling as if she had been slapped, but Tyrion held on. “You misunderstand me, Sansa. I told you, all those years ago, that I wouldn’t share your bed until you were ready. You said you might never want me to and I respected that and you. I thought once you knew me better, my watch would end.” Tyrion smiled sadly. “I want a wife who will love me in return.”

Quietly, but with deep feeling, Sansa said,” I am ready. Your watch can be over if you wish it. You were and are the best of men. Our children will lead a better world. Starks and Lannisters. Winterfell and Casterly Rock.” She squeezed his hand. “I choose you...if you’ll have me. You were always the husband I needed and wanted, I just didn’t know it”.

“Sansa,” Tyrion said, his voice full of his love and desire for her. He pulled her hand to her lips and kissed it deeply and tenderly while never taking his eyes off of her. His eyes spoke to hers as they did that night in the crypt when their lives held in the balance. 

“After I have crowned Queen, come to me at Winterfell. We will be married there in front of all the Northern Lords.”

“They will despise it, you marrying a Lannister. They won’t trust me”

“We’ll prove them wrong,” Sansa said broking no argument. “I will tell them that we are at peace with six kingdoms and King’s Landing. They know that my brother would not have picked anyone who wasn’t honorable to be his Hand.”

Tyrion nodded. He wasn’t sure he believed the Northern people would ever come to even like him but what could he say? He loved her and wouldn’t lose her because of what anyone said. “We will be apart for long periods of time. Maybe that will help ease any minds that are troubled about our marriage?”

Sansa smiled, slightly wickedly, “I hope you will come to see my often, my Lord. Winter may be leaving, but it can get quite cold in the North”

“Lady Sansa!” he said in mock horror,” And then he laughed, a full and hearty laugh. 

When the sound of their mutual laughter died down they gazed at each other for a few long moments. Tyrion brought Sansa’s hand to his chest. With his other hand he place gently on her cheek and drew her in for a sweet, tender kiss that turned passionate and deep. When he finally, and reluctantly, pulled back to give them both a chance to breathe, Sansa’s smile mirrored his own. 

Tyrion had an unfamiliar feeling. He was at a loss for words. “I never…,dared to hope...and then…”

The sun was getting low in the horizon, casting a warm glow. Sansa smiled and gingerly got to her feel. “We’d better head back, my Lord. I still have a reputation to uphold.” 

They laughed and began to walk back to the Northern men encampment and Sansa’s tent. 

Brienne was watching Sansa and Tyrion approach with their fingers intertwined. Tyrion realized that they probably hadn't been as alone as he had thought and he also felt a pang of sadness. In the midst of his own happiness her was a good and true woman and knight. His brother would still been alive if only he had stayed with Brienne. She would have made Jamie happy. If only Jamie could have allowed himself to be happy. If only he could have let Cersi go.

“Ser Brienne,” began Tyrion. “As the Hand of the King I am grateful to you for accepting the honor to lead the King’s Guard. We couldn’t ask for any better knight to lead and protect the King. It was a kindness of Lady Sansa to ask you to protect her brother as well. Although I think we are finally past the point of any harm coming to Stark men when they travel south.”

Brienne nodded. “I am grateful to serve the Starks in an capacity. It is an honor. And congratulations to you on becoming the Hand of the King.”

“Well,” said Tyrion wryly, “I didn’t have much of a choice. But I will endeavor to be a good Hand of the King and a friend to all the people of Westeros, and,” he looked to Sansa who gave slight shrug smiling, “and husband.”

Briefness smiled broadly, “Happy news and congratulations.”

“Well,” said Tyrion slapping his thigh with his free hand, “I must be going. I have a meeting of the small council, a city to feed and care for, and a kingdom that needs healing.” Tyrion turned to Sansa still holding her hand. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it tenderly. “You ship sails on the morrow to Winterfell. I will come bid you goodbye before then.” 

Sansa smiled and nodded her head.

Tyrion watched her for a few moments as if afraid she would disappear, to find out this had all been a trick or a dream, He finally released Sansa’s hand and walked back toward the Red Keep.

Brienne stood with Sansa watching him go. Tyrion turned back once to gaze at them and then continued on.

“He will make you a good husband. He loves you deeply,” said Brienne. “I at least won’t have to worry about that.”

“Margaery Tyrell told me once that Tyrion might surprise me.” Sansa shared a smile with Brienne. “He has indeed.”

.


End file.
